


El momento perfecto

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, larry stylinson - Freeform, marriade, ring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, donde Louis quiere casarse con Harry, pero nunca encuentra el momento perfecto para proponérselo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El momento perfecto

Han pasado tres días desde que Louis se decidió para pedirle matrimonio a Harry. Él estuvo pensándolo por horas, imaginando el lugar y el momento más adecuado. Y decidió que este lo era.

Harry acaba de llegar a casa y se ha acercado al lado de Louis para saludarlo.

“Hola, cariño.” Dice, y su voz es un sonido grave y suena satisfactorio desde su garganta. “Te he echado de menos.”

Louis asiente y piensa que ahora puede ser un buen momento. ¡Pero él no tiene un anillo todavía!

Louis gime y hace pucheros porque él es un estúpido y olvidadizo. Harry mira confundido a su novio y sonríe un poco.

“¿Qué pasa, Lou? ¿Tú no te alegras de verme?”Pregunta. Louis mira hacia él, distraído y confuso.

Entonces, asiente rápidamente con la cabeza y se abalanza sobre Harry y lo besa por todas partes. “Sí, me alegro mucho.” Y termina con un beso casto y dulce en los labios.

Harry sonríe y luego prepara la cena, mientras que Louis se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y lo observa preparar la comida, mientras hablan de cualquier cosa.

Pasa una semana y Louis decide que es un buen momento para comprar el anillo para Harry.

Él ha estado todo su día libre de trabajo fuera, de tienda en tienda, buscando por el anillo perfecto.

Harry lo llama cuatro veces y le manda un montón de mensajes. Louis responde y le dice que lo quiere y que no se preocupe, que sólo está de compras.

Louis aún no encuentra el anillo perfecto, y cuando vuelve a casa, Harry le pregunta qué ha comprado y Louis sólo puede darle aquel peluche tan bonito que compró ese día para Harry porque le recordó a él.

Harry sonríe dulcemente y besa a Louis y va con el peluche por todas partes durante toda la tarde.

Pasa un mes y Louis por fin tiene el anillo perfecto, es una banda plateada simple en la que grabó ‘H&L’ por detrás.

Louis guarda el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón durante todo el día para que Harry no lo pueda encontrar en su casa. Pero él no es lo suficientemente valiente para dárselo ese día.

Desde entonces, Louis tiene el anillo encima todos los días. Él lleva a Harry a pasar el fin de semana a una cabaña de madera rodeado de arboles y nieve y es perfecto y muy romántico, pero no le propone matrimonio aún.

En los siguientes tres meses, Louis lleva a Harry a diferentes sitios, a cenas especiales, a esquiar, a un viaje a París de cinco días, pero aún no lo hace.

Él decide pedir consejo a Zayn, porque él le pidió matrimonio a Perrie y no fue desechado como un trozo de mierda, así que Louis piensa que él podría ser útil.

Zayn no es útil.

“No lo sé, Louis. Yo sólo le pedí que se casara conmigo y dijo que sí. Ella no es muy exigente con los detalles románticos.” Louis sólo frunce el ceño a su amigo y va en busca de Niall.

Niall se ríe de él porque le cueste tanto conseguir que Harry se case con él y sólo comenta algo sobre que Harry le dirá que sí, diga lo que diga, y eso no es una respuesta válida.

Así que sólo queda Liam.

Liam no se ríe de él pero tampoco resulta ser mucho más útil de lo que fue Niall o Zayn.

“Louis, vosotros prácticamente ya estáis casados, no cambiará nada, sólo es preguntar.”

Así que Louis está desesperado cuando pasan cinco meses y aún no consigue pedirle a Harry que se case con él.

Louis está tumbado en la cama de su habitación, mirando el anillo entre sus dedos, y oye la puerta cerrarse y esconde el anillo rápidamente.

“Oye, Lou.” Harry llama y aparece unos segundos después por la puerta.

Cuando llega, él se detiene y mira a Louis por unos segundos y es todo amor y cariño en sus ojos, después se acerca hasta él y se inclina sobre Louis para besarle en los labios.

“¿Cómo estás?” pregunta. Louis suspira y hace un ruido que no significa nada realmente, y tira de Harry encima de él, y ambos caen sobre la cama, Louis debajo de Harry.

“Te quiero.” Dice Louis, porque al menos, eso sí es capaz de decirlo.

“Yo también.” Harry sonríe confuso y acaricia la mejilla de Louis con el dedo índice.

Harry pasa sus dedos por la barbilla y mandíbula de Louis y una sonrisa inconsciente surge sin querer mientras mira hacia Louis con los ojos llenos de amor.

“Oh, Harry.” Louis murmura y besa fuerte en la boca de Harry. Es duro y necesitado porque él no es capaz de expresar lo que siente con las palabras así que lo intenta de esta forma.

“Te amo.” Dice Louis. Y Harry sonríe otra vez, más abiertamente y un rastro de rubor en sus mejillas.

“Te amo.” Responde Harry en voz baja.

Louis asiente y rueda sobre su cuerpo, llevando a Harry con él, y empieza a desnudar a su novio y Harry sólo puede reír tontamente porque Louis está siendo un poco extraño, pero sigue a Louis, y pronto ambos están desnudos, y Louis está deslizándose dentro de Harry, y Harry gime y busca la boca de Louis para besarlo mientras comparten ese momento juntos, donde ambos son casi la misma persona y se siente como en el cielo, lleno de sensaciones, calor y sudor.

Louis decide que ese día, en cuanto Harry llegue a casa, piensa pedírselo, después de ver alguna película al azar y una cena de microondas, porque él ya está desesperado y no puede hacerlo mejor que eso.

Harry aún está con Liam en su casa y dijo que pensaba volver en un par de horas. Louis recibe muchos mensajes de Harry, pero también muchos de Liam.

“Louis, en serio, tú novio me va a volver loco. Él sólo no para de hablar sobre matrimonio y bebés y tener un perro contigo, ¡haz algo!”

Louis ríe y manda un mensaje de respuesta. Él seriamente está más nervioso que nunca.

Cuando Harry está de vuelta, él es abordado por una bola de nervios que resulta ser su novio.

“Hola, amor.” La voz de Harry es amortiguada por el hombro de Louis, pero Louis es capaz de oír su sorpresa, de todos modos.

“Hola.” Louis está rodeando el cuerpo de Harry con sus piernas y brazos.

“¿Qué estás haciendo, Lou?” pregunta Harry rodeándolo también con su brazos, sujetándolo fuerte.

“Nada.” Dice, mientras que Harry camina dentro de la casa con Louis aún encima de él.

“Hoy soy un koala.” Murmura Louis, Harry ríe por eso y niega con la cabeza y besa en el cuello de Louis, mientras se encamina a su cuarto.

Louis no puede ver nada porque está de espaldas, pero cuando nota como Harry se para bruscamente en el marco de la puerta, sabe por qué.

Louis estuvo toda la tarde llenando la habitación con pequeños trocitos de confeti azul y pétalos de flores amarillas y la habitación huele a incienso que puso ahí antes.

Y la cama está hecha y la ropa recogida y no hay polvo en los muebles y Louis piensa que hizo un buen trabajo.

Y si Harry no se casa con él después de limpiar todo el desastre que era su habitación, entonces, no sabe qué lo hará.

“Tú, ¿hiciste todo eso?” pregunta Harry en voz baja, y Louis sólo asiente, su nariz rozando el cuello de Harry.

“Eso es, ¿confeti?” pregunta y Louis ríe y asiente de nuevo.

“Está mal repartido.” Dice, su voz suena pensativa. “Hay una montaña de papel ahí, pero en esa parte no hay nada.” Dice, su mano señalando la habitación, aunque Louis no puede verle.

“Cásate conmigo, Harry.” Dice Louis a su oído de repente, aún en sus brazos. Él nota como el cuerpo de Harry se paraliza y empieza a temblar un poco y después está apretándolo más cerca de él después.

Louis pone sus manos en los hombros de Harry y desenreda sus piernas de la cintura de Harry y mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama y saca el anillo de compromiso.

“Harry.” Dice, mirando los ojos abiertos de Harry por el asombro. “Te amo, quiero pasar contigo el resto mi vida, cásate conmigo, por favor.”

Harry cierra los ojos y atrapa a Louis entre sus brazos y lo aferra todo lo fuerte que puede contra su pecho mientras asiente y susurra en su oído. “Sí.”

Louis está sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas duelen pero no le importa. Él toma la mano de Harry entre las suyas y pasa la banda de plata por el dedo angular de su mano izquierda.

Louis sigue sonriendo y no puede hablar ahora. Sólo tiene esa alegría explosiva e irritante porque por fin, todos sus esfuerzos, valieron la pena.

“He tardado meses en conseguir pedírtelo, ¿sabes?” sonríe y abraza de nuevo a Harry por el cuello.

“Pensé que no me lo ibas pedir nunca, Louis.”

Harry sujeta de la cintura a Louis y lo hace girar por toda la habitación, dando un montón de vueltas, y los dos ríen, hasta que Harry tropieza con un cojín y caen sobre la cama, y luego Louis tiene las manos alrededor de la cara de Harry e intenta besarlo pero no puede porque ambos están sonriendo demasiado y sus dientes sólo chocan pero no importa, porque sigue siendo el mejor momento de sus vidas.


End file.
